Где тонко, там и рвётся
by Ruger Vaquero
Summary: Видимо, американцу просто нравится, когда всё в этом мире зависит от одного его решения. Когда все с замиранием сердца ждут, что же он скажет? Какой из его жестов объяснит им больше? Сразу чувствуешь невероятную значимость для этой планеты, но, она давит, и ты подгибаешься и опускаешься всё ниже. Пока не встречаешься с землёй, что недавно трескалась под твоими дорогими ботинками.


— Если начнётся война, то какой она будет?.. — спросил когда-то Кёркленд, когда страны собрались вместе, чтобы, как и сейчас, сдержать чью-либо ярость и охладить накалившуюся до предела обстановку.

— Короткой! — вскочил тогда Фред.

— Последней, — вздохнул Ваня.

Державы ответили одновременно, но с совершенно разной интонацией: у Альфреда она казалась уверенной, даже мстительной, а у России обреченной... и с нотками облегчения.

Но вскоре все поняли, что к чему, и что происходит с Джонсом. Он игрался в свою любимую игру. Все знают, что он хочет бомбануть по кое-кому?..

Интересно, что же он чувствует, что творится в его душе, на самой глубине?

5 сентября. На берегу Балтики копошится аж целая двадцатка стран! Если бы мы могли слышать вообще всё, о чём беседуют государства, то...

— Помнишь, я когда-то купил у тебя 20 евро за 500 рублей? Тогда они стоили по 25 рублей. И мы поспорили, что через 10 лет они будут стоить 50 рублей. Сейчас стоят 45, но и 10 лет ещё не прошло. А когда пройдёт, я тебе позвоню, — в общем, скучное это дело, подслушивать разговоры. А потом ещё и считать.

Поэтому самое интересное и ключевое — это мысли! И все об Альфреде.

«Невиданная наглость! Мало того, что символике саммита Джонс предпочёл собственный же флаг, а после обсуждения, отказавшись от совместной прогулки, ушёл один, в неизвестном направлении!»

«Он решил выделиться, или продемонстрировать своё величие?..»

«Довыёбывается парень!»

«Америка что-то долго обсуждал с Кёрклендом. Что же это?! Неужели, они ослушаются всех нас?!»

«У него теперь огромные проблемы начнутся! Му-ха-ха-ха-ха!»

«Почему Альфред не пошёл гулять с нами, было же так весело!»

«Если присмотреться, то можно понять, что он сильно похудел за последнее время и стал выглядеть более чем жалко».

«Ненавижу…»

Видимо, американцу просто нравится, когда всё в этом мире зависит от одного его решения. Когда все с замиранием сердца ждут, что же он скажет? Какой из его жестов объяснит им больше, больше? Сразу чувствуешь невероятную значимость для этой планеты, но, увы, она давит, так что подгибаешься и опускаешься всё ниже. Пока не встречаешься с землёй, что недавно трескалась под твоими дорогими ботинками.

Америка… боится. Может, он настолько слаб, что не в состоянии удержать груз той войны, которой так желает. Нет, не так, жаждет!

Он не безумен, он просто не принят.

Он замирал рядом с величественными скульптурами Петродворца, но не для любования. Его не интересовала роскошь этого места. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы перевести дыхание, чтобы, прикрыв глаза, опустить голову и встретиться взглядом с блестящим гранитом. Чтобы забыть едва уловимый аромат сырости и бурлящей совсем недалеко воды. Чтобы усмехнуться и вообразить, что вот, он согласился на эту чёртову совместную прогулку, Артур беседует о чём-то с Франциском, шелест всех этих скучающих голосов смешивается со вспышками фотоаппаратов, операторы суетятся рядом, а Россия, прямо перед камерой, легко хватает его под локоть и... Ему, Альфреду, уже не избежать вопросов и серьёзного разговора. Эти осторожные, но важные слова Брагинского прибавили бы веса к его смятению. И несогласию с собственным хозяином.

«Если бы я остался с ними, Россия точно преследовал бы меня всю дорогу...» — Фред был уверен в этом.

В темноте Альфреда освещало лишь несколько фонарей, тусклый оранжевый лился по его волосам, обращая их в меркнущее золото, щекам и открытой шее. Он шёл на шум толпы политиков и журналистов, такой худой, под наблюдением русского. Брагинскому подумалось, что Америка походил в тот момент то ли на романтика, то ли на человека, готового к суициду.

— Чего вы ждёте? Давайте уже бомбанём! Вы, старики, только и умеете сидеть без дела, обсуждая всякие бесполезные вещи, — Джонс надул губы, стараясь не так уж и пугать остальной мир. Или, всего-то, выглядеть как можно противнее.

— Сдерживай себя хоть немного, — Германия потерял покой.

— Знал бы ты, как я сдерживаюсь, — с улыбкой протянул Джонс.

— Зачем ты снова это делаешь? — Россия снял с лица всю свою доброжелательность. — Зачем ты скинул ответственность за это на меня?!

— Ничего подобного, — отпирается Альфред.

— Ты противопоставил нас двоих, ведь ты знаешь, что я _буду _его защищать, — настаивал Иван, поднимаясь всё выше и выше…

— Да, знаю, поэтому не могу так просто взять и остановиться! — …а янки делал то же самое. Две фигуры воинственно возвышались над остальными, менее значительными, или незаметными совсем. А мир трепетал. — Азарт так нарастает, Россия! Помоги мне!

— Не… — Ваня хотел аргументировать всю бесполезность его действий, пока не осознал смысл последней сказанной фразы.

«Помочь в чём? Остановиться? — пока остальные не заметили в словах молодого упрямца ничего особенного, Брагинский думал, что Альфред, этот просчётливый, страстный до нечестной войны малец запутался в своих же сетях. — Его люди не гибнут так же, нет беспорядка, но если он скажет: «Да!», потеряет союзников, станет изгоем, чего хуже. Третью Мировую развяжет, кто знает, чего конкретно ему хочется. Скажет: «Нет», навсегда потеряет уважение и статус, потеряет своё место «номер один». Мне это на пользу, но… Он уже не способен ответить что-либо. Я бы на его месте… Сражался, пусть даже со всем миром».

В конечном итоге, Россия действительно почувствовал себя ответственным за глупца-американца.

Что-то в его положении было ужасающим. Если задуматься, то Альфред может взять и… исчезнуть.

Он любил играться и долго тянуть, дразнить ничтожных, нисколько не задумываясь, что когда-нибудь, возможно, сам станет похожим на них. Это время тянулось, такое приторно-противное, и он зарабатывал не самую лучшую репутацию. Это были несильные толчки к его пропасти, но Джонс, не обращая внимания, улыбался. Бедствия не ожидалось в его прекрасной стране. Если бедствие и происходило, то лишь где-то там, в людских душах, наполняющихся ненавистью.

А этот, настоящий момент – ещё момент духа, но всё, что случится после него, приобретает физические, реальные черты и реальную для него угрозу. Время разбавляется именно ярко-алым цветом, цветом войны и ярости.

Несмотря на некоторую уродливость поведения Америки, России вдруг пришла в голову мысль – что не хочет хоронить клоуна. Пусть этот клоун и не всегда весел, и страшен, он не даёт недовольным крикам этого мира затихнуть.

— Давай поговорим? — предлагает Россия, но Альфред словно играет в прятки.

— Нет! — он скрывается от Ивана, как бы глупо это не выглядело.

Но эти двое оказались в одно время, в одном месте. Ненадолго, на минут двадцать.

Это всё тот же старый парк. Здесь всегда много воды. Какие-то раскинувшиеся деревья, неосвещённое место.

Если сделать несколько шагов, то можно увидеть те камни, под которыми спрятан «коварный» фонтан. Коварный потому, что по нему обычно носятся ничего не подозревающие дети, а рядом, за кустом, сидит злобный такой дяденька и, смеясь, включает невидимый фонтан.

А струи ледяные и острые, а крики громкие и обиженные.

Америке даже не холодно, но он то и дело вздрагивает.

Наверное, любому человеку хотелось задать один лишь вопрос:

— Почему, Альфред? — русский вторгся в его мысли, но он неожиданно спокоен, прямо как… океан во время штиля.

— Я не имею права потерять свою репутацию. Я буду поддерживать её, чего бы мне это не стоило, — Америка отвечал, как подобает всякому роботу.

И Ваня якобы не замечал этого.

— Главное, не действуй против большинства, мир тебе этого не простит, — от него веет доброжелательностью. Он молчит, поднимаясь на носках, ожидая чего-то. И снова опускается.

— Альфред?

- Да?

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу! — жалобно вскрикивает Джонс. — Я одновременно не хочу, но и страстно желаю вторгнуться в эту дурацкую страну!

Запоздало осознавая свою ошибку, он хочет закрыть рот ладонью, но вместо этого приподнимает руки, зарывается пальцами в свои волосы и поддаётся трепету, дрожит.

— Меня… разрывает…

Америка едва ли не хныкал, в конце концов, так плохо ему редко приходилось. К нему не прислушивались Главные, а былое, кхм, всесилие якобы нарастало, но, на самом деле, его уже нет. Америка знал: каждую секунду в колодец неумолимо капает время, и с каждой каплей остановиться будет всё труднее, вот, он уже склонил и Людвига на свою сторону. Но это было не его желание.

— Не бери на себя больше, чем можешь взять, Антей, — серьёзно пошутил Россия.

У Америки незамедлительно начался мыслительный процесс: он вспоминал, что это был за силач, чьим именем Ваня его обозвал. Но додумать не смог, ведь его вдруг обняли.

Фред почти испытал боль, когда его рывком притянули к себе, но сразу забыл о ней.

Иван тёплый и мягкий, а там, под этой мягкостью, он обжигающий, и яростный, и твёрдый.

— Не сдавайся, докажи ему, — голос Брагинского завораживал.

— Я не собирался сдаваться, — сказал янки в плечо русского, но тот расслышал. И только-только Джонс ощутил, что казавшаяся раньше такой тяжёлой, чужая ладонь с лёгкостью скользит по его спине, даря тепло. Америка действительно согревался. И потом… Потом…

Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом, полностью доверяясь врагу. А ведь послушается и продолжит противостоять собственному хозяину, да, так и сделает, он решил.

Ладонь Ивана грела и расслабляла одновременно, поглаживала плечи и спину, пока американец совсем не обессилел.

— Помоги мне, — это было похоже на гипноз, на магию, но Джонсу уже было всё равно. Куда исчезла самоуверенность, он не знал. — Убеди его, меня он не слышит.

— Ладно, а ты держись, не показывай слабины, — улыбнулся Брагинский. — После этого твоё нагретое местечко станет моим, и я буду первым, верно?

Откуда Альфред знал, что тот улыбается?.. Ну, просто знал, и всё. Потому что Россия не говорит о подобных вещах без улыбки.

«В тот день Америка убежал, вырвавшись из моих рук. Я до сих пор не знаю, что он предпримет. Я боюсь…»

Брагинский опускает руки и ждёт, американец игнорирует. Всё повторяется, и не раз, а спустя время рус берёт в руки письмо Романо* и перечитывает, осознавая всю важность и надежду мира именно на них двоих – Ивана и Альфреда.

Призыв к сохранению мира, его вряд ли услышат.

«И что мне теперь делать?» — Брагинскому некуда деваться.

Голова тяжелеет, подбородок упирается в сложенные ладони, а локти — в холодную поверхность стола.

Красные блики умирающего солнца рвутся в комнату, забираясь прямо в глаза, так что хочется зажмуриться и ничего не видеть, так и сидеть бездвижно, будто ты ко всему этому не причастен.

— Огонь! — командует Джонс, а снаряды летят к трепещущей земле. Россия сквозь дрёму разглядывает муку в голубых глазах, ставших чуть темнее, чуть ближе к тому оттенку, который Россия носит в своих.

«И кто ты теперь, Альфред?» — Иван подчинился мрачному сну и задыхался.

**Примечания: **

*Имеется в виду письмо самого Папы Римского Владимиру Владимировичу. Да-да.


End file.
